<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As long as the stars are above you by Andramion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709523">As long as the stars are above you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion'>Andramion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say I Love You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Soft™, technically, they just love each other a lot ok, this is too introspective soft and non-descriptive to be called smut so M rating it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s have a power outage,” Kei had suggested a few hours ago, and now they’re cuddled up on the sofa, the tealight lanterns spread across their coffee table and other furniture. Lights off, phones away, quiet.</p><p>-</p><p>How long will I love you?<br/>As long as stars are above you<br/>And longer if I can</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say I Love You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/913623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As long as the stars are above you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to dim the lights and put on some <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJxC3BbE79k">Canyon City</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei rubs the bottom corner of the paper between his thumb and forefinger as he gets to the end of his page. Candlelight flickers over the words and it’s probably not the best thing for his eyes, but he kind of likes it like this.</p><p>As he turns his page, he shifts on the sofa, settles a little lower against Kuroo’s side. The arm around his side tightens around him for a moment, Kuroo’s fingers thumbing the edge of his jumper.</p><p>It’s barely eight in the evening, but it’s dark out and cosy inside. If he really tries, Kei can hear the wind whistle softly under the warm red tones of the guitar music coming from the speakers in their living room.</p><p>It’d been a dreary day, as so many have been lately, and Kei had come home, cooked dinner, started reading the news as usual. A cup of tea had appeared next to him as Kuroo pressed a kiss to his brow and Kei had put his tablet down.</p><p>“Let’s have a power outage,” he’d suggested a few hours ago, and now they’re cuddled up on the sofa, the tealight lanterns spread across their coffee table and other furniture. Lights off, phones away, quiet.</p><p>Kei hadn’t sat down and read a book for months until today. Kuroo is finally working on that puzzle book he bought half a year ago as well. With a blanket on his legs and Kuroo at his back, Kei is warm and content.</p><p>His book is good – the pacing is nice and Kei can feel himself tumbling into the world as he goes through the pages. He could have gotten it on the e-reader he got himself two years ago, but there’s something soothing about the texture of the paper under his fingers, the weight of the book in his hands as he turns onto his side.</p><p>He slumps down further, laying his head on Kuroo’s lap now, the blanket pulled up over his shoulder. Kuroo’s arm settles on him again, fingers carding through Kei’s hair. Kei rests his book on the edge of the sofa cushion, his pointer finger between the pages, and closes his eyes. Kuroo’s hand is soothing, smoothing Kei’s fringe back and letting it slowly fall back into place.</p><p>They used to be so frantic together, back when they barely got to see each other for more than a day at a time and each weekend was spent getting the most out of everything. It’s not like that wasn’t good, but… Kei appreciates how they’ve come to this point, that just existing in the same space can make affection well up in his chest as much as surprise visits and valentine’s dates used to before.</p><p>“Kei.” There’s a soft touch to his shoulder and Kei opens his eyes, a little groggy. His book is on the coffee table in front of him, bookmark in place. He doesn’t remember falling asleep.</p><p>He hums to show he’s awake, rubs his cheek against Kuroo’s leg to shake off the haze of his unexpected nap. When he turns onto his back to meet Kuroo’s eyes, he smiles at the soft look on Kuroo’s face. They’re probably wearing matching sappy expressions, but the light is low and Kei has loved him for so long now that he can’t bring himself to care about showing it.</p><p>Kuroo traces a finger across his brow and down his nose, until Kei presses a kiss against it.</p><p>“C’mon,” Kuroo says, and Kei hums again. “Let’s get to bed.”</p><p>Together, they clear up the living room. Kuroo carries their mugs to the kitchen as Kei blows out the candles and turns off the music. He carries the last lantern with him down the hallway, Kuroo’s hand on the small of his back.</p><p>He kisses Kuroo into their bed and wonders, will he ever get enough of it, when his lips are so soft and his hands so warm sliding up Kei’s sides?</p><p>There’s no urgency behind their kisses, no particular hurry tonight, but the light in Kuroo’s eyes dances with flicker of the flame behind Kei and Kei still feels his breath catch in his throat. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to put into words that he doesn’t know whether it’s possible to love Kuroo more than he does now.</p><p>He doesn’t need to say it.</p><p>Instead, he runs his hands over Kuroo’s back and tilts his head a bit more as Kuroo trails kisses down his neck and fingers down his sides until he finds purchase on Kei’s hips. Instead, he groans softly at the feeling of velvety skin as they slide together under their sheets. He holds Kuroo tighter against him as they move, as they gradually push each other towards that edge, open-mouthed kisses bringing bruises onto their skin, hands clasped on the bedsheets, fingers woven together. Kuroo’s name breathed into the air between them.</p><p>Kei wraps himself in Kuroo’s discarded pyjamas before they turn in. The sleeves are just a little bit short, but it’s fine, because it’s warm enough under the blankets, especially with Kuroo pressed up against him, head on Kei’s shoulder and an arm across his stomach. Kei plays with the ends of Kuroo’s ridiculous hair and watches his chest rise and fall as he dovers, until the last candle burns out and room is colourless except for the sound of their breaths.</p><p>He nuzzles into Kuroo’s hair, presses a kiss to the top of his head. He hugs Kuroo a little tighter, just for a moment, and then closes his eyes.</p><p>He doesn’t need to say it. Instead, he doesn’t let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in a pretty bad headspace before writing this. I lit some candles, put on some soft music and grabbed my writing notebook.<br/>I'm just feeling very soft about these boys and I hope reading this felt like a warm hug if you needed one.<br/>Thank you for reading (*˙︶˙*).｡ｏ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>